Kidnapped
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Hook wants revenge so he kidnaps Izzy. Will Jake save her in time?


Mew: Hey guys this is my last chance to post something before my sisters wedding since tomorrow is the rehearsal then Saturday is the Wedding. Todays fic isn't a written Pov or episode fic. So just enjoy the fic anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates if i did Camron Boyce would have continued to voice Jake while as always Madison Pettis voices Izzy.

On Captain Hook's ship:

Hook was sulking because the day before Jake and his crew had beaten him again. Hook was plotting something, something that involves Jake's weakness. He thought what Jake's weakness is for quite awhile before something crossed his mind.

In his mind:

(This is what i thought should have happened in the putt putt episode)

Hook: Ho!

Hooks Putt-Putt ball hits Izzy.

Izzy: Oh!

Jake: Here, let me help Izzy.

Jake comes behind her and helps her.

End Hooks mind:

Hook: Smee!

Smee: Yes sir?

Hook: I think I know Jake's weakness that will force him to surrender that little treasure chest of his.

Smee: What do you mean sir?

Hook: I mean we capture his weakness and hold IT as ransom. Now come on Smee, to Pirate Island!

That night:

Hook: Step lively men! the key to my success is right inside.

Hook climbed in the window on the side of the mountain and once he was in he snuck into the room where Jake and his crew slept. He looked around for the object of Jake's weakness and found it. Lying peacefully in her bed was Izzy. Hook slowly picked her up and carried her away.

Smee: Cap'n, i thought you said we were just getting Jakes weakness!

Hook: And I did! Little Izzy is Jakes weakness you fool! I see the way he looks at her. Now come along men!

The next day: on Hooks ship.

Izzy: Huh? Jake? Cubby?

Bones: We see you're awake now.

Izzy: Sharky? Bones? What are you doing here?

Sharky: Uh sorry little one, Cap'n Hook gave us orders not to let you go.

Izzy: What?!

Hook: Thats enough men, now get back to swabbing the deck!

Sharky and Bones just ran off before Hook could yell at 'em more.

Izzy: What do you want Hook?

Hook: Why little Izzy, if i have you as ransom, Jake will force himself to give your little treasure chest to me!

Izzy: Jake's not stupid, he'll save me without giving you the team treasure chest!

Hook: We'll just see about that!

On Pirate Island:

All: Izzy?! Izzy?!

Cubby: Ah coconuts where could she be?

Scully: Hey look! A note!

Cubby: If you want Izzy back then bring me your treasure chest signed Captain Hook!

Jake: Hook! I should've known!

Cubby: Come on lets go!

Jake: No Cubby, Hook wants me to go alone.

Cubby: But Jake...!

Jake: Cubby, just follow my orders ok?

Cubby: Ok.

So off Jake went to save his Izzy!

Back on Hooks ship:

Izzy: I feel like a damsel in distress.

Smee: Cheer up little Izzy, Jake will come save you.

Izzy: What makes you so sure? And why are you being so nice to me?

Smee: I think what the captain did was wrong, kidnapping a child. Oh I know Jake will come for you.

With Jake:

Jake wasn't having an easy time, but he thought it was worth it for Izzy. He remembered when he first met Izzy. It was another sunny day when Cubby started yelling, saying that a girl Pirate had washed up on the beach of Pirate Island. Jake came over to check to see what was wrong but when he saw her she was so beautiful when suddenly she woke up and asked where she was.

Just thinking about her got him motivation to save her. He had no WANTED to save her. Just thinking about what Captain Hook must be saying to her made him run faster.

He finally got to Hooks ship and as much as he wanted to sneak in, it didn't work.

Hook: So Jake, come for Little Izzy have you?

Jake: You know it Hook!

Jake and Hook got out their swords and started sparing each other, Hooks sword broke and he said...

Hook: I don't care about that anymore , it was given to me by my former captain, a fairy no less. Ah yes Captain Zarina was a big help, and she just happened to be Tinker Bell's friend. Yes Jake I knew Tinkerbell before she took her part time job as Pan's assistant.

Hook got out his other sword and every time Jake and Hook came close to each other to losing or winning, it just bounced right back to the middle.

Eventually Jake beat Hook, yes an 11 year old child beat a man possibility in his 40s. Anyway Jake went below deck grabbed Izzy and they ran.

Jake: Run!

Hook was on their tails and gaining fast so Izzy used her pixie dust.

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

They flew home and they were safe from Captain Hook, for now.

The End

Mew: Im sorry this was short but when i have time I'll write more, bye!


End file.
